Skull-Boy
Skull-Boy is an ongoing comic on Snafu-Comics.com, it is made and written by Skull-Boy666. The story revolves around a group of yougsters who are immortals on Earth, each with their own problems and weird personalities. The updates of the comic are ongoing. On February 4, 2013 it was confirmed that Skull-Boy666 and Bleedman are working together on an alternate version of the comic called: Deliver Us Evil. Plot Skull Boy woke up and went to his closet, where he greeted Gary, and dressed himself. He tried to make toast with jam but didn't have the patience to make it. Psycho Kid was chewing on a bone outside when the mailman arrived, Psycho Kid then ate him and brought the mail inside. Skull Boy read the letter he got from Stalker Girl who was spying on him through the window. Skull Boy shoot her and said not to return. L.D.G. was making soup, which was taking very long. Skull Boy requested to eat at the place next door but L.D.G. said that was a pet cementary. Psycho Kid was dancing to music and then jumped out of the window to catch the neighbour's cat, so Skull Kid had to catch his brother. Meanwhile the son of Satan appeared, Demon Child. He was completely naked, he felt a bit cold and then went over to some people, taking out their dog, and killed them. He dressed himself with their clothes, even the dog's collar. Psycho Kid was watching a commercial of the Zombie Co. "Ralph Machio" talked about it and you could see Kerry killing the zombies. LDG then decided that Psycho Kid already watched too much and took him away. LDG was still making the soup, as Skull Boy stabbed himself of the hunger. Psycho Kid also was very hungry and then bit off the arm of his sister. LDG then followed Psycho Kid to kill him, as Skull Boy was getting more impatient. LDG eventually catched Psycho Kid after who whole chase and took him to her lab. She repaired her arm and started operating PB's brain to make him "normal". Skull Boy called Eight-Bit to grab some pizza at the restaurant. But 8-Bit was having trouble with getting out and used his Shish-Koom Bahmon to open it although it failed. Skull Boy hopped on his Skull Board and ride away (while being followed by Stalker Girld). Meanwhile Demon Child was watching a movie but decided to leave because he didn't like it. He walked over the streets and saw Skull Boy and 8-Bit and he immediately fell in love with Skull Boy. 8-Bit came out of a sewer pipe and smelled horrible, Skull Boy asked why, 8-Bit answered his "Yugi-Hoe" couldn't destroy his door and Skull Boy tried to explain it was created by LDG for him, but he wouldn't listen. Skull Boy and 8-Bit went to the Seven Circles of Pizza. Skull Boy made a comment about all the hell puns while on the background Demon Child killed Stalker Girl. An employee said that Skull Boy was late for work, and Skull Boy actually forgot he worked there and wanted to get fired. But when he was reminded that he had to make money he dressed up as clown and went to the kids party. LGD was meanwhile busy with brain surgery when her minion, Jerry, appeared to assist her. She said it wasn't needed and that PB's brain would keep growing back. But the worst thing was that although PB was immortal he didn't had any special powers. But Jerry said that out of PB's brain some accid goo was coming. LDG reported it and tried to test the goo, but when she did her lab exploded. Meanwhile in Hell, Kerry was slaying zombies along with Ira. But when she killed the last zombie her shovel broke and she realized she couldn't pay the rent and a new shovel this way. Suddenly a gooey something hit her and she teleported to the restaurant in the human world where she encountered a shark in the ballpit, while Skull Boy was still trying to entertain the children. LDG entered the restaurant along with Psycho Kid to meet up with Skull Boy. Psycho Kid he felt strange and before he knew it his arms were gone and he only had floating hands, similar to Rayman. Psycho Kid wanted to fight goomba's but 8-Bit corrected him that Mario fights Goomba's. Demon Child was also at the restaurant, waiting for Skull Boy's work to end. From Hell Stan Kitty was observing Earth, while her minions were examinating the strange goo and eye they found. When they got good connection Kitty saw that Demon Child and Kerry were in a restaurant. She first couldn't recognize Demon Child but quickly saw it, she then watched Kerry who was naked in the ballpit being chased by a shark and almost getting eaten by it. Category:Manga/Comics